Ryu and Ken's Big Burger Contest
by breath20k
Summary: It's lunchtime for Ryu and Ken and so, they decide to have a very special friendly burger eating contest with Mega Man as the referee! Who will win it all? Find out!


**Ryu and Ken's Big Burger Contest**

It's a beautiful afternoon at the Smash Mansion where Ryu and Ken are enjoying a day off after all of the battling. Ken smiled and said, "We're so glad to take the day off after some smashing we had yesterday and I like it."

"Me too, Ken," Ryu replied with a thumbs up, "The both of us together and I think this calls for some burgers. Ken, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"A burger eating competition?"

"That's right. We'll be having one in Smash Stadium... _**RIGHT NOW!**_ Come on, Ken!"

With that, Ryu and Ken ran outside for a very special burger showdown.

Just then, the crowd is cheering all over Smash Stadium as they prepare for a special battle.

"Good afternoon, Smash Bros. fans! Welcome to the first ever Super Smash Bros. Burger Eating Contest coming to you from Smash Stadium," A voice said to the cheering crowd, "I'm your referee Mega Man and we have a great matchup for you today as two best friends from the Street Fighter franchise battle it out in a burger eating duel!"

As he heard that, the stadium erupted in big cheers. Mega Man smiled and said, "That's right, folks. These two warriors have been battling against each other during the tournament but today, they'll be eating burgers to impress the crowd! Well then, shall we bring them out?"

"_**YEAH!**_" the crowd replied.

"Then let's do it! First up, we have the Tireless Wanderer... _**RYU!**_"

Just then, the red doors open up and out came Ryu in his standard white karate gi with the crowd cheering for him.

"And his opponent for this showdown is The Fire-Breathing Fist... _**KEN!**_"

The arena cheered for Ken as he came out of the blue doors with his standard red karate gi.

Mega Man came to them and said, "And there they are, folks. Our two contestants for today's match. So Ryu, what is the strategy to this contest?"

"You'll have to take your time and eat like an athlete," Ryu replied with a smile, "That is what an eating contest is all about and remember, it doesn't matter if you win or lose, it's all about having fun."

"I see. Well then, shall we proceed with the rules?"

"Sure."

Mega Man smiled and said, "Okay! You'll have three minutes to eat as many burgers as you can. Whoever has the most burgers at the end, wins. If there's a tie, then it will go to sudden death and I'll tell you how this works when we get there. Got it?"

"Got it, Mega Man," Ryu and Ken said at the same time.

"All right, then! Ryu and Ken, shake hands and take your positions!"

With that, Ryu and Ken shook hands as they took their starting positions. Ryu on the red table, and Ken on the blue table. Mega Man came in with two trays of burgers and said, "Here it is, guys! On this tray is the Smash Bros. Cheeseburger and I made them for this contest so, enjoy!"

"Thanks, Mega Man," Ryu replied as he took the red tray while Ken took the blue one.

"You're welcome, Ryu. And now, it's time to start the contest! Can we have three minutes on the scoreboard, please?"

The scoreboard agreed as the timer shows three minutes. With that, the contest is now ready to go.

Mega Man took out his Mega Buster, charged it up to full power and said, "Well guys, this is it! The moment I fire my Mega Buster, the contest will officially begin. Good luck to the both of you and remember, have fun. So Ryu and Ken... _**ARE YOU READY?**_"

"_**YES!**_" Ryu and Ken replied at the same time.

"Are you sure you want me to fire my Mega Buster to start the contest?"

"_**SURE YOU CAN!**_"

Mega Man heard Ryu and Ken's magic words as he aims his Mega Buster towards the sky. Then he said, "All right, then! I'll do it on the count of three. Here we go! Three..."

Both fighters placed their hands on the burgers.

"Two..."

The entire stadium grew silent.

"One..."

It all comes down to this, the contest between two Street Fighter warriors is about to begin. Mega Man looked at his Mega Buster for the last time, took a deep breath and then...

It is time.

"_**GO!**_"

_BOOM!_

With the word shouted, Mega Man fired his Mega Buster and then, it exploded in the sky like a firework as Ryu and Ken began eating their Smash Bros. Cheeseburgers. The battle is now underway.

Mega Man saw the battle as Ryu and Ken ate their burgers like athletes as the timer ticked down to two minutes. He said, "Look at them go, folks. Ryu and Ken are amazing fighters when it comes to eating or fighting and right now, the score is tied at eleven with less than two minutes to go. Now that's what I call a friendly competition and I love it!"

As the contest continued on, the scoreboard kept on going as Ryu and Ken ate their fifteenth burger. Sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty!

"One minute left!" Mega Man announced as the timer reached its final minute.

The crowd is enjoying the action as they cheered for Ryu and Ken. It was an amazing sight to see two Street Fighter warriors eating every single burger.

Just then, the timer turned yellow, which signals the final thirty seconds of the contest. Mega Man saw it and said, "Only thirty seconds left and the score is tied at thirty burgers apiece. This is going to be a very close finish, folks."

As Ryu and Ken ate their thirty-fifth burger, the timer is now flashing red. There is only ten seconds left and everyone in the stadium is watching the final moments of this special showdown. Mega Man saw the timer and then, the final countdown has begun.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one..."

_BUZZ!_

"_**FINISH!**_"

The entire stadium cheered for these two warriors as the buzzer sounded to signal the end of the burger eating competition. Ryu and Ken came to the center of the stadium as they await the final results.

Mega Man came to Ryu and said, "Well Ryu, that was an amazing battle and you've eaten every single burger like an athlete."

"Thanks, Mega Man," Ryu replied as he let out a burp, "It was truly a friendly competition and no matter what the final results will be, we are all winners."

Mega Man agreed with him and said, "I see. Ken, how about you?"

"I agree with Ryu on this one," Ken said, "This battle is all about having fun. win or lose."

The crowd agreed with Ken as they cheered. Mega Man smiled and said, "You said it, Ken. Well guys, this is it. I've added up the number of burgers you've eaten in three minutes and now, the final score is ready. So, shall we do it?"

"_**SURE YOU CAN!**_" Ryu and Ken replied at the same time.

"Okay, then! Drum roll, please!"

With that, the drum began as the entire stadium turned their attention at the giant scoreboard. Mega Man looked at the Street Fighter warriors and said, "After three minutes of eating burgers, the final score is..."

Everyone looked at the scoreboard as Ryu and Ken held hands, eager to see who has eaten more burgers. The process takes a few seconds and then...

_DING!_

The final score has been revealed.

"Ryu with forty burgers, and Ken with forty burgers! So, that means we are now going to... _**SUDDEN DEATH!**_"

Ryu and Ken saw it all and said at the same time, "Sudden Death?"

"That's right, you two," Mega Man replied, "Because this contest ends in a tie, we will now decide the winner with a Sudden Death tiebreaker and here's how it works. I'm going to give you three cards and all you have to do is to choose one without looking. Once you've done that, I'll call out 'Ro-sham-bo' and on 'Bo!' you'll flip the card. Standard rock-paper-scissors rules will apply. Got it?"

"Got it, Mega Man," Ryu and Ken replied at the same time.

"Okay, then. Take your places."

With that, Ryu and Ken shook hands once more as they took their places; Ryu on the red side, and Ken on the blue. Mega Man came to the middle of the arena and said, "Fighters, are you ready?"

"Ready, Mega Man!" The Street Fighter warriors said at the same time.

"All right, then! For the win, let's play... _**SUDDEN DEATH!**_"

With that, the crowd grew very silent as the lights dim all across the stadium. It all comes down to this, Sudden Death.

Mega Man looked at the fighters and said, "Ryu and Ken, set your card!"

Both fighters took their time as Ryu and Ken looked at the cards. The process takes a few seconds.

After a moment of thinking, Ryu and Ken have made their decision. They chose the cards and placed it face down. Mega Man saw it all and said, "Both fighters have locked in with their choice. Now, it's time to reveal it! Ready?"

Ryu and Ken nodded as they placed their hands on the card.

"Here we go! RO..."

Not even a single member spoke.

"SHAM..."

It all comes down to this. Just one more word will decide it all. Mega Man took a deep breath, waited for a few seconds and then...

And then...

The moment came.

"_**BO!**_"

_FLIP!_

With the word shouted, the cards have been flipped over. Mega Man looked at the cards and then...

It's official.

"Scissors cut paper and that is... _**GAME!**_ Ryu is the winner!"

With that, the entire arena cheered as the cards show Ryu's scissors against Ken's paper. Ryu jumped for joy as he won Sudden Death and the match with Ken smiling for him as they shook hands for a great match. He said, "Great game, Ryu!"

"Thanks, Ken," Ryu replied with a thumbs up, "It was truly a friendly showdown! Say, care for another match on Final Destination?"

"Sure you can! Let's go!"

And so, Ryu and Ken walked back to the mansion for another Smash Bros. match with Mega Man smiling at them. What a great day for the Tireless Wanderer and The Fire-Breathing Fist!


End file.
